Sentimientos Ocultos
by Akira.A
Summary: -Yo una sacerdotisa, poseo la mancha de la impureza… -Yo una muchacha de preparatoria guardo los oscuros sentimientos de mi alma. Ambas sonrieron, sabían q podían ser muy diferentes pero guardaban sentimientos ocultos provocados x el amor al mismo hombre.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Haber aquí les pongo el primer cap. de un one- shot de inuyasha titulado Sentimientos Ocultos. Este cap. se titula Manchas de Impureza, está en narración introspectiva y resalta los sentimientos mas profundos de dos de las protagonistas de la serie .Solo me queda esperar que sea de su agrado y que les guste

Por favor dejen reviews como dije en mi perfil su opinión y criticas son muy importantes para mi

También aprovecho para promocionar rapidin mi otro one-shot Red Roses si les gusta la pareja Lily x James pues los invito para que se pasen y le den una ojeada

Bueno ahora si, les dejo para que lean.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Manchas de impureza

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Recuerdo mirar al rojo cielo, tan intenso como el fuego del bajo mundo, en el que yo estaba.

Mis sentimientos que revueltos forman un circulo de colores en mi espíritu se manchan en busca de la pureza , la buscaba pero no podía hallarla pues es increíble la facilidad con la que esta se mancha, por el odio, por la decepción, el odio en si, es todo lo oscuro que a veces es inevitable y que no se puede separar del espíritu.

Yo una sacerdotisa, poseo la mancha de la impureza, mi alma estaba, está y estará manchada por el espeso liquido de la oscuridad, la pureza que antes había poseído era ahora inexistente….

La calidez del extraño en mi brazo no me reconforta, pues yo envidio la naturaleza que posee, el don que hace que pueda desligarse de esta tierra, tierra, que me tiene atada, que me mantendrá atada.

Sus cadenas no se ven pero están allí y pesan. Acaricie las plumas de mi acompañante con vehemencia, el y yo sabemos que no hay nadie que me pueda devolver a la vida, a mi vida pasada, no la hay, mi destino fue marcado, me ha destinado ha vagar sin rumbo fijo en su búsqueda, en la búsqueda de ese que alguna vez lo fue todo para mi. Mi destino me llevo a la decepción de no encontrarlo, me llevó a la impureza, al odio al saber que puede estar con esa otra, esa otra que pude ser yo.

Mire fijamente aquellos ojos ambarinos pertenecientes al que se encontraba posado en mi brazo… Esos ojos llenos de deseo ya los había visto anteriormente en él.

El deseo y el deber son cosas que van una ligada a la otra, el deber, algo que es inevitable de omitir, de hacer, el deseo lo que es más fuerte, lo que nos mueve a voluntad, es el sentimiento que rige al humano.

A mi se me otorgo el deber de protegerla… proteger la perla de shikon era mi propósito pero todo se vio empañado, por el deseo, por mis deseos.

Al enamorarme, los deseos que siempre me había reservado aquellos en los que podía ser una mujer frágil y corriente ante mis ojos se vieron posibles y casi reales, fui una ingenua al pensar que eso era posible.

El humano siempre se doblegara con facilidad ante la empresa de poder realizar sus deseos, mis deseos y sentimientos transmitidos a la perla aumentaron la codicia de aquellos que mas la deseaban fue el error cometido, la causa de mi muerte, causa de que mi corazón se fuera llenando de odio poco a poco al ir muriendo… fue lo que me impidió encontrar el descanso eterno.

No existe la pureza completa del alma, todos estamos condenados a mancharnos en algún momento, para tal vez luego purificarnos. Siempre después de un rayo de luz vendrá la oscuridad y viceversa la otra no se da sin la primera y así mismo ocurre con la pureza de los corazones.

Pero ahora eso no me importa, no importa si he de encontrar la pureza, ahora solo puedo y muestro la oscuridad de mi alma en su plena noche, en su impureza.

Muchacho por ahora mis sentimientos no los veras, aunque son a ti y por tu culpa que los tengo. Tú que estas en la ignorancia me has arrebatado todo y en el odio hay algo que me impide hacerte algo pues lo que sentía y que algún día fue, se me sigue interponiendo. Nunca mas tendrás mi calidez humana, pero tranquilo por ahora no haré nada solo vagare siguiendo mi destino… se que mi momento llegara y algún día te podré por fin arrastrar conmigo, Inuyasha así podré descansar.

Las alas de mi acompañante se desplegaron y con un rápido movimiento alzo vuelo.

Mientras seguiré deseando con todas mis fuerzas ser ese ser blanco que se aleja con un leve batir en sus alas.

Yo la que ni siquiera es un ser, tal vez el reflejo de lo que fui, partes de algunos de los recuerdos de mi vida pasada, que arrancados fueron obligados a vivir en este frío y vacío cuerpo que me han moldeado a partir de mis restos profanados, soy la que regresó de la muerte, la que esta condenada, no poseo opciones, para mi el tiempo se ha detenido. Me tendré que quedar y seguir…

Obligue a mis piernas a moverse y dándole la espalda al crepúsculo me perdí en la oscuridad de la noche.


	2. Chapter 2

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo el segundo y ultimo capitulo para completar este one-shot Sentimientos Ocultos espero que sea de su agrado

Lolichan espero haber cubierto algunas de las acotaciones que me hiciste gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capi te guste

Dedicado a todos ustedes que están detrás del ordenador

Por fis dejen sus comentarios y opiniones se los agradeceré de todo corazón, bueno ahora si me despido y los dejo para que lean.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sentimientos ocultos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

He sucumbido, al cansancio de ser la intermediaria, de estar aquí sin estarlo, de estar con él sin que él pueda estar conmigo.

Mí mente se ha debilitado, las dudas comenzaron a invadirme, a confundir mí corazón, un espeso velo ha comenzado a cubrirme, la niebla me ha rodeado, mi punto débil, comienza a titilar en lo profundo de mí ser, ¿en dónde me encuentro? sólo puedo ver la blancuzca bruma de la soledad, de la nada.

Mis ojos siempre en su búsqueda, mí espíritu paciente en su espera, guarda el miedo de su abandono, el rayo de oscuridad se delata, mis ojos vueltos sobre sí, penetran por fin, en el titilante rayo que oculta mis verdaderos sentimientos en el rayo que muestra el negado conocimiento de mi alma.

La oscuridad, compañera de los corazones en desolación, en traición, abandono y debilidad, es una sigilosa yaga que tiñe el alma, originada de diferentes fuentes, guarda a su servicio a la principal ensuciadora de mortales la orgullosa fundadora de las otras fuentes… la impasible fuente, del odio.

Pero, ésta no es la fuente que me atañe, no, su oscuro tinte no me ha manchado y no es la fuente que origina las débiles sombras que proyectan mi oscura luz, el rayo que oculta mis verdaderos sentimientos no viene dado por el odio si no, por el miedo, por el miedo a saber que no se es correspondido, miedo del cruel abandono, miedo por el miedo a perder algo, a perder ese algo que se quiere con fervor, pero que no se tiene por completo.

Quién iba a pensar que yo, una simple muchacha de preparatoria pudiera esconder tales sentimientos, me avergüenzo al ver que no he podido escapar a la terrible verdad y que después de todo guardo sentimientos que nadie sospecharía que pudiese tener.

Puede que me llamen masoquista y que no entiendan el porque prefiero jugar este estúpido papel, pero, ¿quiénes son las personas para juzgar a los corazones de los demás?, ¿qué pueden saber ellos de lo que el otro siente si apenas pueden lidiar y llegar a comprender sus propios sentimientos? Cómo, si cada persona es un mundo propio.

Y no, insisto que no es el odio el sentimiento que embarga mi alma a pesar de tener que compartir y ceder al que amo, no es el odio lo que me llena, si no el miedo a ver como mi reflejo lo arrastra consigo… es ver como sin importar lo hiriente que sea yo, nunca podré ocupar ese lugar, su lugar, es el miedo a tener que saber la cruel verdad de que siempre será ella antes que yo.

Pero fui yo la que acepto esa situación, yo fui quien decidió escoger el dolor punzante, al dolor incesante de no poder estar cerca de él, de no verle, sentirle o escucharle nunca más. Después de todo ese sería el peor sufrimiento; he preferido herirme de poco a poco a destruirme por completo.

Por eso es que me he resignado a observar, desde un lado lejano pero cercano a la vez, a callar el dolor mientras nuestro viaje deba seguir y yo pueda estar a su lado.

Estaré así hasta que la misión sea cumplida, hasta que mi misión de completarla y arrebatarla de las manos de la maldad culmine, hasta que la gran batalla final llegue y todo acabe, hasta que ese gran momento nos defina y las mas duras decisiones se deban tomar, donde se sabrá si mi dolor pueda aliviarse o simplemente aumentarse por la inminente llegada del terrible adiós.

La oscuridad y confusiones de mi alma no mostraré, estarán allí ocultas en el último rincón de mí, como mancha que sólo el tiempo dirá si seré capaz de exterminar o permitir que haga metástasis y se extienda.

Las huellas que han dejado mis pasos son el recordatorio de que esto, es sólo el principio de una historia que es tan extensa, como la meta de alcanzar el horizonte.

La joya que guarda la lucha del bien y el mal seguirá conectando nuestras vidas, las vidas de los que han tenido que ver con ella pues, ella nos maneja, nos mueve e inconscientemente prolonga nuestra agonía en un ciclo interminable.

Ella, los ojos que observan en las sombras, es la que guía el rumbo y destino de los que están en su camino.

Nuestras vidas continúan, la línea recta que seguimos todos, no acepta retrocesos, el mundo ya no guarda mucho que ofrecer, los que la habitan cada día caen en la oscuridad y la pureza, que algún día pudo existir, se está extinguiendo inevitablemente como la luz de una luciérnaga, el equilibrio de la balanza se esta perdiendo y la lucha por restablecer el mismo, continua; sin embargo, cuando todo parece perdido y las dudas envuelvan mi ser, yo confío en que mis ojos ya empañados por la tristeza podrán aferrarse a la luz perdida de la esperanza, ilusión que no me permitirá caer.

La vida es como una flor, su existencia dura corto tiempo, puede herirnos con espinas, morir entre la hiedra o crecer dulce y bella, la vida posee una esencia única, difícil de descifrar, una esencia que como las flores con el paso del tiempo se va perdiendo y se va llevando consigo lo que se ha sido.

Igual que el tiempo que tiene una rosa transcurre la vida, a medida que va perdiendo la esencia en el tiempo, ésta se marchita y muere.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente y mire por ultima vez el reflejo de mi rostro en aquellas aguas, no fue mucho lo que tuve que esperar para que me llegaran las voces de mis amigos que llamaban por mí a lo lejos. Pero al volverme, me encontré con un rostro que no esperaba ver en ese lugar… nuestras miradas se toparon unos segundos antes de que ella decidiera desaparecer rodeada por las almas que siempre la acompañaban

-Ahome! – el grito de Inuyasha me llego con claridad -

-Ya voy

Al irse alejando, ambas chicas por su parte sonrieron internamente, pues sabían que podían ser muy diferentes…. Pero ambas compartían sentimientos ocultos provocados por el amor que le tenían al mismo hombre.


End file.
